Happily ever after? Yeah right
by bookworm1379
Summary: This is a sequal to another story of mine. This takes place 5 years after.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who have been following my other story, this is the sequel. My other story was Back to normality, right? In case you want to read that to know what's going on with this story. This story will only be short. But I hope you like it anyway. c:**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I closed the box, sticking tape on it to keep it closed. I moved it with the rest of the boxes. I stared at my nearly packed room and sighed. Not a sad sigh. Noth a happy one either. I was moving out this big house and moving in with Derek. Don't get me wrong. I loved the idea but it scared me. We were only 21. Still quite young. I sighed again.

"Stop sighing," Tori wondered into my room. "I can hear you from the bathroom." She plopped onto my bed.

"Yes Tori. You can come into my room," I looked at her.

She waved her hand. "Won't be your room for much longer."

"Gee thanks," I shook my head.

"You know what I mean," she grinned, leaning back on her elbows.

"I-I do," I sighed. "It's just...weird. Moving out and away from everyone..."

"Wait," Tori shot up. "Don't tell me you'll miss me!"

"No duh," I rolled my eyes. "Of course I will."

"You better."

"Glad to know I'll be missed too."

"'Cause you wiil," Tori smiled and hugged me. "Your like my ghost sister."

"Thanks witchy."

I hugged her back tightly. I would would miss Tori. The way she still fights with Simon. How she flirts around with Johnny even though they've been together for a while now. I would miss her a lot. She _was_ like my sister. And even though I wouldn't be far away from her, I'd still miss her. She pulled back, grinning wickedly. I got up and backed another box.

"You know this is just the first step," she said.

"What?"

"In getting married."

"Ugh!" I shuddered. Everyone knew how I felt about getting married this young. "Don't even go there."

"First it's moving in together-"

"Tori."

"-Then it's getting married-"

"Tori."

"-Then little puppies-"

"That's it," I threw at shoe at her. "Out!"

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. I had an early day tomorrow, but I still couldn't sleep. I turned my head. The glare of the clock told me it was nearly 3 in the morning. I shook my head, sliding out of bed. I crept down the hall into the kitchen. I made myself a hot chocolate and slipped into the table chair. I took a sip then sighed. I should be trying to get to sleep but I just couldn't. I was staring at my hot chocolate when I felt someone poke my shoulder.

I glared up at Johnny then hugged him. Johnny had been gone for 2 weeks visiting his parents. Tori hadn't shut up about him since the minute he left.

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said into his shoulder.

He laughed, hugging me back. He slid into the seat oposite me.

"I didn't think you'd be back till tomorrow," I smiled. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I thought I'd come home early and surprise Tori," he sent me a look. "Not that I thought anyone would be up this late."

"Couldn't s-sleep," I shrugged.

"Excited?" Johnny smiled softly. "You two belong, you know? You and Derek. You'll hardly miss me anyway."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I'll be over all the time!"

"Oh no! You'll be that smelly man living on my sofa!" I mocked horror.

"Hey. Smelly is a little harsh," he winked.

"I'll be happy to have you over," I smiled brightly.

"Good. 'Cause see that box?" He pointed to an empty box. "I'm hopping in that, being loaded into the truck and following you home."

I just laughed. He stayed serious then burst out laughing with me. We chatted for a while more. I felt more tired and went back to bed. By the time my head it the pillow I was dead to the world and packing day was here.

* * *

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Got lots of reviews. Thank you and keep them coming. I realised the first chapter wasn't that long so I will make the next few longer. c:**

**

* * *

**

Chloe's POV.

I lifed my box and grunted. I dropped it, breathing heavily. That box was too heavy. I bit my lip and smiled. I lifted the box full of my pillows and happily danced out the room to thr truck. I loaded it onto the truck. Derek came out the house, carrying the box that was too heavy for me. He dropped it onto the truck then hugged me around the waist.

"Saving the heavy ones for me, eh?" he whispered in my ear.

I shuddered. "Well, I thought they'd be best fitted for your strength."

"I see," Derek kissed my neck. "Excited?"

"Mmm," I closed my eyes.

"Hey hey hey!" Tori snapped me back into life. She was standing outside the truck, holding a box, glaring. "Save it for your new flat."

"Nobody said you had to watch," I said.

"You make out in public, you get an audience."

"Hmmpt," Derek let me go. "I'll go get the other boxes."

He slowly let me go, then walked back into the house. Tori pushed the box onto the truck, then sat on the edge. I sat beside her, putting my arm around her shoulder. Years ago, Tori would never have let me do this, but now she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Have a nice surprise last night?" I asked, smiling.

Tori laughed. "Oh, he surprised me all right."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Don't tell me your still not excited?" Tori sat up to look at me.

"Actually," I smiled brightly. "I can't wait. Last night...I was more sad to leave. But now...Being with Derek...I'm honestly happy."

And I was. I was honest to God happy. Last night I realised I couldn't wait to live with Derek. To spend my days with him, no interupts. Just us. Doing whatever we wanted. I stood up and span around. Tori smiled at me, getting down.

"C-Come on," I danced into the house. "We have move boxes to move!"

* * *

The flat wasn't too big. It had a kicthen, a bathroom, two bed rooms and a living room. It seemed tiny compeared to the big house we'd lived in for the past few years. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was I was with Derek. And he was with me. I smiled, falling down onto the bed. I giggled for no reason.

"You do know we have boxes to move right?" Derek stood by the bed, looking over me.

"Yes," I smiled sexily. "But this bed is very comfortable."

"It looks it," Derek tried to stay on focus. "But-the boxes-"

"Will be there later," I sat up, pulling his shirt down to me. "But for now..."

Derek smiled slightly. I pushed my lips to his. He reacted straight away. Even after all these years, I just felt flames and electricity when we kissed and touched. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him down to the bed. He fell ontop of me, but not hurting me. I was about to take off his shirt when the whispering started. I pulled back, tilting my head.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"If you mean your heart beat then yes," Derek moved his lips to my neck.

I shifted out from underneath him. He stared at me with wide eyes. He didn't look hurt, more confused. I icthed my ear. The whispering had stopped. I turned to look at Derek. His eyes were shining and his cheeks were flushed.

"You didn't hear that?" I asked. "That...whispering?"

"There was no whispering, Chloe," Derek looked around sharply. "Is there a ghost?"

"I-I don't sense anything," I shook my head. "Never mind. It was probably just someone passing through."

"Are you sure? We could find a new place-"

"No," I smiled, putting my finger on his lip. "No. We're moving in here, whether you want to or not."

"I want to," Derek growled sexily. "So help me I want to."

I smiled happily, throwing myself at him.

* * *

"You still haven't unpacked?" Johnny asked, sitting on the chair.

I was snuggling Derek on the sofa. Johnny and Simon had come over five minutes ago. We still had a few boxes lying around after getting, well, 'distracted' this afternoon. I smiled into Derek's shoulder, while Derek moved the hair behind my ear.

"Lot's of boxes to move," I said finally.

"Uh-huh," Simon shook his head. "I don't wanna know. So, changing the subject, this place is tiny."

"It's not that small," I defended my new home.

"It is compeared to our house," Simon smiled. "It's cosy."

"You betcha it is," Derek mumbled.

Johnny slid up, wondering into the kicthen. He opened the cupboard doors, frowning inside. He turned towards us, hands on hips. Huh. He was looking like Tori right now. Better not say that though...

"Hey," Johnny snapped me out of my thoughts. "Why don't you have any food in?"

"Dude, we just moved in," I said. "We ordered in. The foods coming later."

"How long is later?" Johnny pouted. "I'm hungry."

The door bell rang. Johnny brightened.

"I'll get it," I walked to wards the door. I opened the door, feeling high on love. I smiled brightly as I opened the door. I froze. I hadn't seen this guy since the day I thought I went crazy. I stood there, hand on the door staring.

"Nate?"

* * *

**I THINK he's called Nate. The guy from school who asked Chloe to the dance? If not then I say sorry now ;3 REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got the name Nate right and I'm glad. I know it was right but I double checked with the book as well. ;) I added him in the stir things up a bit, but if you think I should take him out, let me know. I'm open to reviews, good or bad.  


* * *

**

**Chloe's POV.**

Nate's hair was still bright red like I remembered. He was holding the pizza box in his arm, smiling slightly. His smile was lost when he saw me though. I swallowed and took the pizza. I think he remembered me...I took a deep breath.

"Hey Nate," I said quietly.

"Chloe?" He blinked.

A few years ago, I saw my dad again. We straightened everything out with the police and I was no longer a wanted person. My dad agreed to let me stay with everyone else, as long as I rang once every week. I never saw my old school friends again. To be honest, I didn't miss them, but seeing Nate...I remembered that day. Him asking me if I was going to the dance. My period. The ghosts.

"Hey," I passed the pizza to Johnny, who was hovering behind me. He took it, grinned at Nate, then went back to the living room.

"Wow," Nate said. "I haven't seen you since-" He stopped.

"Yeah," I smiled grimly. "Since I went crazy?"

"I didn't-" He shifted. "I didn't believe any of the rumours. I mean, I don't _know _what happened that day but I-"

"It's okay," I cut in. "That was...a weird day. But I'm fine. Healthy and happy."

"Yeah?" Nate smiled brightly. "I'm glad, because in school, that day, I kinda-"

"Chloe?" Derek's arm slid around my waist. Nate lost his smile. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," I smiled softly. "Derek, meet Nate. We went to school together."

"Nice to meet you," Derek grunted.

"Likewise," Nate said grimly. "I should go...Job to do."

He gave a slight wave then walked off. I stared after him. Strange. He used to be bright and happy. I wondered how his life was now. I shook my head, closing the door. I wasn't surprised when Johnny had eaten most of the pizza. Simon slid a plate towards me.

"Saved you some," He smiled.

"Bless you!" I smiled and ate my only slice.

They left shortly after, leaving me and Derek alone. I wondered into my new bedroom and opened a box. It had my pictures in. The ones with my friends, my mum, my dad. I smiled and hung them on the wall. I unpacked our clothes then looked around. Our room home. Hands slipped around my back. I flew over Derek's shoulder, my legs dangling over his chest.

"H-hey!" I laughed, patting his back.

"Surprise!" Derek span around. "Woo!"

"Ahhh," I closed my eyes. "Your m-m-making me dizzy!"

He let me onto the floor. The world span one way then the other. I held out my arms, gripping onto the nightstand. Derek laughing, sitting on the bed. I sat cross legged on the floor until I could see straight again. When I looked up, I heard it again.

The whispering.

I frowned, slowly getting to my feet. I looked around. I couldn't see anyone-But I knew that didn't mean no one was there. Derek must have sensed the change in me, because he stood projectively beside me. I tried to the focus on the whispering but it was too quiet, and too many people. I blinked trying to stay focused. I swayed. The voices were right in my ear. Making me feel dizzy.

"Chloe?" I felt Derek's hands on my shoulders. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Voices," I said quietly. "I can hear them. Many voices."

I put my hands over my ears. I wanted them to stop. I didn't like it. It made me feel scared and venerable. I closed my eyes. I tried pushing them away, but it got worse. Louder in my ear. The voices sounded scared and angry. Instead of pushing them away, I pulled them forward. I pressed my forehead against Derek's chest-No, I hadn't grown much-breathing deeply. The voices faded but the images came. I whimpered against Derek. The people were bloody. Anger. Scared. I did something I hadn't done in ages. I pushed them away. _Far _away. Into a place I didn't know. I fell against Derek. When I looked up, his eyes were a mixture of worried and anger.

"Derek?" I said uneasy.

He glanced down. "We can move."

"No Derek-"

"If it'll cause you this much effort and pain, it's not worth it," he shook his head. "I don't want to live in a flat, where you'll be haunted 27/4."

"Derek," I put my hands on his cheeks. "They know I can see them now. They'll follow me. It's just...the voices and images. They sound angry that they died and scared. I can sort this out."

He didn't look convinced. I smiled slightly.

"Give me one week to figure this out."

"One week," Derek warned.

"No longer. I'll figure this out."

"It's always living in a cemetery for you."

"Yeah, but at least I have a comfy bed here."

* * *

After that one incident, it was quiet the rest of the right. I slept happily in Derek's arms. I had a dream me and Derek were sitting at a picnic table, watching the ants eat our food. What the dream meant, I had no clue, but it was surprising peaceful. I woke up and tried to get out of bed without waking Derek. I made some coffee and sat on the table. Derek woke up later, got a cup of coffee and joined me.

"Plans for today?" He asked me.

"Think about college, summon the ghosts, and ringing my dad," I said casually.

"Summoning the ghosts?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "After last night?"

"Hey, I'm on a dead line here."

"Chloe," Derek put his cup down. "Please think carefully about this."

"I have. I have to help them," I said seriously. "What's your plans?"

"Staying here with you."

"Derek. I can handle this," I smiled slightly.

"I know," Derek smiled back. "But I'm not taking the risk."

* * *

**Review. And tell me what you think will happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Most of you want Nate out. So I will take him out. But if you want him back in let me know.

* * *

**

**Chloe's POV.**

No kidding, Derek stuck to his word. He had a shower, got dressed then sat back with me. He wasn't taking any chances. It was sweet but at the same time annoying. I could handle this...but I wouldn't mind him helping. I sat on our new bed, in the bedroom. That was where I heard the whispering so far.

"Anything?" Derek asked after two minutes.

I flew back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow. "Not even a mumble."

"Maybe they're not here now..." Derek said doubtfully.

"No," I sat up, crossing my arms. "They always here. They're hiding! I know they are."

I stood up from the bed, putting my hands on my hips, glaring around the room.

"I know your here!" I called out. "I can't help you unless you let me! And trust me, I want to help you!"

"Ahh, keep it down girl. Got a headache," Eric appeared.

"Your dead. You don't get headaches," I pointed out.

"Oh, ignore him," Liz said, seating on my bed. "He's just grumpy because he's loosing."

"Chloe?" Derek raised his eyebrows at me.

"Just Liz and Eric."

"_'Just'_?" Eric said, hurt.

Derek nodded, then made a signal that he was going to leave us to talk. I smiled, happily. Eric and Liz glared at each other, not going near each other. I frowned slightly at them. They were normally standing together, being close.

"What's up with you two?" I asked, frowning.

"Nothing." They said together.

"I'm not stupid," I sat on the bed. "What's up?"

"Eric wants to cross over," Liz avoided my eyes. "And...I don't...I mean, I-"

"Liz," Eric cut in. "Tell her."

"Eric-"

"Tell her."

"Tell me what?" I looked between them.

"Liz wants to cross over too," Eric said, staring at Liz. "But she doesn't want to leave you."

I blinked. I wasn't expecting this. So, Eric and Liz wanted to cross over? I didn't want them too. I really didn't. But that was selfish. It wasn't fair to them. They deserved peace and what ever the after life contained. Me keeping them here wasn't fair.

"You should go," I said quietly.

"What?" Liz's head shot towards me. She was angry and confused.

"You should listen to Eric," I jerked my head towards him. "He's right...You both deserve peace. And I shouldn't keep you here for my selfish needs. It's not fair to you."

"Told you..." Eric mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Liz whispered to me. She placed her hand over mine, I closed my eyes, wishing I could feel it.

"Yes," I opened my eyes. "I'll miss you."

"We can stay for a little longer," Eric said softly. "But not too long. Otherwise we'll never go."

"Thank you."

* * *

Derek came back him when he heard me stop talking. I was sitting on the bed, cross legged, staring at my hands. Derek came and hugged me. We fell down onto the bed, cuddling. Tears stung in my eyes and I blinked them back. I loved Liz. Heck, I loved Eric. I didn't want them to leave, but I knew it was the right thing to do. Derek didn't push me, asking me what was wrong. He might already have knew. That guy knew everything.

"We should go out," Derek said suddenly.

"Where?" I sniffed.

"Anywhere," Derek sat up, looking down at me. "Just...get some air. I think we need it."

By 'we' he meant me. But bless him, he wouldn't say it. I nodded, getting my shoes on. Outside, it was slightly windy. I liked it. We walked hand in hand around the apartments and shops. I rested my head on Derek's arm as we walked. The sun was starting to go down, leaving us in twilight.

"It's peaceful," I mumbled.

"It is," Derek agreed. I could hear a smile. "Want some ice cream?"

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. "It's cold!"

"It's never too cold for ice cream."

"Ahh, so true."

We sat on a bench, licking our ice creams. Derek was staring at people until they got scared and ran away. It made me laugh, which made him smile. We walked back to own new home. I had a quick shower, then climbed into bed. I closed my eyes, falling asleep in Derek's arms. And I dreamed.

I dreamed a dream of nightmares.

* * *

**Review for me? It's only that button there and a few words...Come on. I know you want to. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**If Nate does come back, he won't try and steal Chloe. He's not that type of guy to me. But for now, I'm focusing on the whispering. And a few of you are saying, 'Use the future people idea,' but I don't want to make this story complicated or long.  


* * *

**

**Chloe's POV.**

I was in someones mind. I could see, hear and feel everything they felt, but I couldn't force them to move. I was only watching...It was dark. Very dark. The room felt small and I could hear other people breathing. I felt someones hand on the person's arm. The body I was in jumped, looked up scared. A boys face was barely visible. I could see he had blond hair and his eyes were bright. The body relaxed, still looking at the boy.

"It's gonna be okay, Laura," he whispered. "They said they won't hurt us."

"What are they gonna do to us?" I cried. "We didn't mean it. We didn't know what we could do!"

"Shh shh," he hugged her, me. "They'll understand it was an accident."

"Will they?"

"They wouldn't hurt us...They need us..." he didn't sound as sure.

"I'm scared, Julian."

"I know," he breathed.

The door slammed open. Laura jumped away from Julian. The other people shrang back. I tried to search Laura's memory for something they did, but I couldn't find anything. Laura clutched Julian's hand and he squeezed back. Tall figures came into the room. They stood around the room, some blocked the exit. Julian moved in front of Laura slightly, protectively. A woman stood in front of us.

"Dear children," she said coolly. "I am very disapointed with what you have done. Trying to run away. How dare you. After we helped you with your powers. I'm afraid we no longer trust you. What a shame."

"No!" A girl cried. "W-we didn't mean it! Please give us another chance! It was Laura's idea! She _made _us!"

"Leave Laura alone!" Julian screamed at the girl. "Laura didn't make you stun that man!"

The girl shut up, glaring at us. The woman clapped her hands, shaking her head. Laura stood tall, coming out from behind Julian. The truth was she was scared. It was her idea. She convinced everyone to gang up and run away. But they were caught. They tried to run because, like me and Derek, Simon and Tori, they learnt they were only being used for their powers and for bad things.

"I do not care who planned it," the woman said, ice cold. "You tried to run away and tried to kill some of us. We will not have it. It ends. Tonight."

With that, the woman strut out the room. People began to scream and cry. Julian pulled Laura to the door, only to be stopped by a very tall man. He shoved Julian who fell on top of Laura. People tried running to the door, standing on Laura and Julian. Laura pulled herself to her feet, still holding onto Julian. Then everybody froze. No one could move. Laura shot her eyes to Julian, who was looking at her too.

That's when she felt it.

Pain. Agonizing pain. It was in her head, in her heart, on her finger tips. She wanted to scream but couldn't. She wanted to die just to be free of the pain. She closed her eyes and screamed mentally. She unfroze and fell to the floor, screaming. She saw blood pour out of Julian's eyes, ears and nose. She saw blood fall on her own shirt. She curled into a ball, clutching her head. She could hearing whispering in her head. She could feel pain with every heart beat. I could feel it too, the pain. I wanted to wake up.

_Come on! Wake up!_

Then it began to dim. The pain. The world. Julian. She felt like she was flying, flying high. When she opened her eyes, she was standing on clouds, looking down at the room. Everyone was lying on the floor, their lips blue, pale skin. Dead. She felt tears slip down her eyes. She was dead. The world span around and I was myself again, standing before Laura and everyone else.

"The Edison group killed us because we ran away," Laura said, staring at my face. "They knew we were a risk."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" I breathed. "Why put me through _that?_"

"We can't just come to you," Julian said deeply. "They make sure of that when they killed us. The whispering and dreams are the only way we can contact you."

"Okay okay," I glared. "I get _that._ But why just show up like you are now? Why put me through that memory?"

"So you know," Laura said. "how lucky you are to have survived."

"Why don't you just-" I flicked my wrist. "-cross over?"

"Not until we have our revenge," Julian crossed his arms.

"Um, yeah. We already stopped them. So, cross over."

"You missed that woman though," Laura's eyes flashed. "We want her dead. And you'll help us."

"I will?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes."

"Why would I-"

I blinked. The dream was fading. I felt someone shaking my shoulder. Derek. I tried to hold on, but it was like gripping air. Useless. I let Derek wake me up. Where was he earlier during the bad memory? I opened my eyes. Derek's face was hovering over mine, his eyes worried. I moaned.

"Are you okay?" Derek brushed the hair out my face. "You seemed stressed."

"Bad dream," I mumbled. "Bad...memory."

I told him about my dream.

Derek swore. "Great. So now we're on a killing mission?"

"No," I sat up. My skin was sweaty. Yuck. "I am not killing another person. I don't care what they want. They need to move on. The Edison group are gone, they can be at peace."

"They won't like that answer."

"Well too bad. They can't force me."

"Are you so sure?"

"No," I sighed. "I'll try and convince them...But they seem stubborn." I made a face.

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Hey," I hit him with my pillow. "I'm not that stubborn."

"Sure you aren't," Derek grinned.

* * *

**If you're confused, let me know. I'll clear it up for you. But I hoped you liked it. Review for me? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a week off school so I'll try and update quicker and sooner. Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad none of you are confused. Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

**Chloe's POV.**

I smiled. I liked what I was seeing. As a promise to myself, I was keeping my life balanced. So because of all the ghost activity, I went out looking for a job. Derek wanted to come with me but I assured him I would be okay. I was in a small building. The job was being a directors assistant. Not a big time director, but one getting out there and making small films or adverts. I didn't get a job straight away after school because I wanted to learn to control my powers.

"May I help you?"

I jumped. A women, smiling slightly, stood beside me.

"I want to ask about the job," I said quickly. "I'm here to see if it's still open."

"It's open," she nodded. "Do you have an application form?"

I did. I handed it over. She smiled and held out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Bethany," she smiled. "I'll hand this in and we'll get back to you. Is your number on the form?"

"Yes. Home and Cell," I added.

"Okay. I'll look forward to looking at it..."

"Chloe."

"Chloe," she smiled again.

I nodded a thanks, then left. That was easy. I smiled happily, pulling out my phone. I called Derek. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Yeah?" Derek grunted. Ah, always so cheerful.

"Hey," I said happily.

"Ooh, happy voice," Derek said. "I take it, it went well."

"Well, I only had to hand in my form. They're looking it over then will get back to me. But I'm hopeful."

"Always optomistic."

"Indeed I am," I smiled brightly at nothing. "Want me to bring any thing home?"

"Food."

"Anything in particular?"

"Nice food."

"Nice food it is," I hung up.

I walked into a local chippy. I ordered a large meal for Derek. He sounded hungry. I was walking out the shop when I heard voices. Whispering. I swallowed and looked around. _Please, don't bother me here. Not in public. _I dashed out the shop and started running home. I just got through the door when the voices were screaming in my head. I balls my hands into fists, pressing them against the side of my head. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth.

"Chloe? Chloe!" Derek's voice shot through to my ears.

"They won't stop-!" I moaned. "They can't make me!"

I felt Derek near me but I couldn't focus. I just wanted them to go away. I felt the world slipping away. I tried to stay with it, but I was loosing. When I opened my eyes, everything was bright. I span around in a circle.

"Derek?" I called out.

"He's not here," Julian's voice came out from the brightness.

Him and Laura and the rest came out. I sighed madly.

"Well well," I glared. "Aren't I surprised to see you lot again?"

"We told you what you had to do," Laura said deeply.

"And _I _told _you _I didn't want to," I crossed my arms.

"As you can see-" Laura waved her arm around. "-we can make your life hard. Do as we please, then we will be gone."

"Killing someone is not right," I said quietly.

"Funny," Julian's eyes flared. "Since she did that to us."

"I'm sorry for that," I shook my head.

I needed to think of something. They were right. They would make my life hard. Especially if I wanted to get this new job. A light bulb went on in my head. I looked between Laura and Julian then sighed. Worth a shot...

"How about we make a d-deal?" I asked.

"A...deal?" Laura frowned. Julian, holding Laura's hand, frowned too.

"Yes. If I promise to look for her-which doesn't mean I will find her-and turn her in, will you cross over?"

"What do you mean 'turn her in'?" Laura frowned more deeply.

"I mean, I'll turn her into the police or super natural police-" Was there one? -"and let her suffer the punishment."

"But-"

"Listen," I cut in. "Say I find her and kill her. Then what? She crosses over and is at peace? But if she suffers a punishment, there is no peace. And she will probably be punished for the rest of her life."

I could see them considering it. I felt quite smug but I kept my face neutral. Laura and Julian turned away, whispering fiercely. I wiggled my toes around, brushing my hands across my jeans. When the looked back, I stood still. Laura tilted her face up slightly.

"We'll think about it."

"Okay," I nodded. "But when you let me know...Just come to me in my dreams. No wacky stuff 'kay?"

* * *

I blinked. I saw green. A green I loved. Derek's eyes. We were on the sofa, my head in his lap. I smiled slightly. His eyes showed relief. I moved my hand up to touch his face. He caught it and kissed it. I sighed.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You with us?"

"Yes," I said just as quietly.

"Oh well thank God," Tori's voice said. I frowned, turning my head to the side. Tori was sitting in the chair with Johnny. "Derek hasn't stopped fussing."

I sat up slowly. Derek shifted so I was still leaning against him.

"What-What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Glad to see you too," Tori rolled her eyes. "We were on our way over for a visit."

"Oh," I blinked. "How long was I-"

"Out?" Derek finished. "About half an hour."

"Oh wow," I blinked again.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

I told them about my deal. Right before I left, they gave me name of the woman. Eleanor Higgins. I promised to try and find her. But as far as the deal goes, they needed to get back to me on that. After I finished telling the story, Johnny grinned.

"Quick thinking there," he grinned.

"Well, I had to think of something," I shrugged.

"Are ghosts always this fussy?" Tori made a face. "I mean, get your peace already."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "You tell them that."

"So," Derek said grimly. "I guess we're on a hunt for Eleanor Higgens."

"This should be fun," Johnny winked.

* * *

**Pssssssst. Review!**


End file.
